Nowhere Near
by DreAmz AnGeL
Summary: It's supposed to be an D/Hr songfic but it's turning out to be pretty long... Draco and Hermione's love... and misunderstandings... r/r plz!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. The song is Summercamp - Nowhere Near.   
  
I will be using a verse or two from the song for each chapter. The sucks right now and I may be editing it so r/r to let me know what you think please!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I dont dont wanna waste your time  
Make you hang around thinking you've done wrong  
You can only wait for me so long  
But I aint coming over proving nothing  
Cause I know its always something  
And how you value Your time alone  
  
  
  
Draco fly around the Quidditch field. He needed to think. Sort things out. A lot had been happening lately and things are changing... Some things he can't   
control. He had just stood up to his father who had been controlling and manipulating him since the first time he can think for himself.   
He made new friends and overly he himself changed. And all because of one person. One girl who had changed his life forever and might continue to.  
He never thought that he could ever love anyone. Especially not her. Hermione Granger, the girl he had insulted and treated with malice, with no regard  
to her feelings.   
Oh, how he loved her. She came through for him no matter what even despite his past treatments of her. It all started from that day she slapped him.  
From that day on, he knew she was special. He continued to be nasty and mean to her because he knew that nothing could happen between them. And  
it hurt him and he wanted her to feel it as well. But in the end, he not only hurt her but he ended up with a bruised heart.   
His heart became even more fragile and bruised when he had confronted her about his feelings that night a few weeks ago. It was one of her late night  
studies...  
"What are you doin here, Malfoy?" Hermione had said with such hatred that it felt like she stabbed Draco in the heart. "Leave me alone for once! I'm   
trying to study her and I need peace."  
She glared at him and he didn't know what to say. "I'm not going to hurt you..."  
"Ha ha. Please, Malfoy. Spare me." She got up and started looking for a book a few shelves away from where she was sitting. He followed her and tried   
to say what he really wanted to say to her. "And don't forget I'm mad at you."  
"Hermione-"  
"Leave me alone!" She walked to the next shelf.   
He followed.  
"Hermione-"  
"Draco!" Hermione blew up on him. "Please! Go away! Don't you think it's taking up your time and mine?"  
She trapped her against the wall. He had his hands on the wall so she can't escape. "Hermione! I'm trying to tell you something!"  
Startled and a little frightened, it took her a while to answer. "Oh, alright. Just make it quick... I'm studying."  
He nodded and hung his head down, thinking of the best way to tell her.  
"There has been something I've been meaning to tell you. I can't keep it in anymore. I feel like I'm going to explode form this... this feeling I have for   
you..." He paused and looked at Hermione's face. She looked anticipated and scared at the same time probably guessing what he was about to tell her. "I... like you.  
Alot. I think... I think I love you..."  
Hermione's mouth opened and closed.   
He stared at her, waiting for her answer. 'What was I thinking? That she would actually love me back!? I'm such an idiot!'  
He sighed and stepped back. "What was I expecting? I'm such an idiot..." He said softly.   
He turned around and began to leave.  
"Malfoy..."   
'Malfoy? Not Draco... That just tells me how she feels about me...'  
He hesitated before turning around.  
"There can't be anything between us. You know that don't you? We can't... I can't-"  
He felt a rage flow through him. "Why?!? Why can't there be anything between us?! Why can't you love me?!"  
"I just can't... All we can be is friends..."  
He opened his mouth to say more. Perhaps to get a better answer, to make her love him.   
He left instead, not wanting to cause anymore trouble than he already had.  
Even though, Hermione knew how Draco felt about her, she treated him as a friend: being there for him.   
He tried to brush her off and push her away, he didn't want to waste her time. He didn't want her to feel as though she had done something wrong that   
she has to treat him special because of his denied love for her...  
He let himself be an eternal burden to her.   
  
  
So I'm out of here  
'Cause I know I'm nowhere near  
What you want, What you want, What your lookin for  
  
Draco headed for the castle. It's getting late and he didn't want to get caught by Filch.   
When he got to his dormitory and had put his broom away, he had made up his mind.   
He had to stop all this. He had to take Hermione's burden away as well as his own. He had to stop suffering.   
He knew what he should do.   
He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.   
'I'm not the sort of person that she can love. That she can care for... She's most likely to love someone like Harry or Ron. She might actually love one of  
them so much that there is no more room for me in her heart... If I'm only fit to be her enemy... so be it. I thought being good would make me happier but it's  
only causing me pain and heartache... The hell with it, being evil would bring me no pain...'  
He hadn't realized that he was crying. He smiled and laughed inwardly. 'Love? Who needs it?'  
  
I dont wanna make you smile  
Only to see it turn all around  
When you decide I've just let you down  
I aint makin up my mind just yet  
How easy I forget  
Just how you add to my confusion  
  
  
So I'm out of here  
Cause I know I'm nowhere near  
What you want, What you want, What your lookin for.  
  
  
The next day in the Great Hall, Draco didn't smile at Hermione, Ron, Harry or the others. He just walked on to the Slytherin table and sat down next to   
Crabbe and Goyle. They were still basically mindless and would follow anyone who ordered it. They seem to be in deep confusion during th weeks that Draco had  
changed his evil ways. Well, now that looked like it was about to change...  
"Look at the Mudblood... always acting as if she knows everything." Draco glared in Hermione's direction and snorted. "It's so like her."  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, undoubtedly confused but somehow they figured out that the old Draco was back and that they could do his  
bidding.   
Draco continued to glare at her. Hermione looked up from Ron and Harry and looked at him. When she saw the hatred and malice on his face, her mouth  
dropped open and she gasped.   
Harry and Ron turned around and looked at him. She looked at him quizzically.  
After a few seconds, they turned back around and continued to talk.  
'Probably about my strange behavior as they will call it...'  
"Mudbloods like her should really be banned from Hogwarts. They're too lowly to be admitted in such a place as this."  
Crabbe and Goyle nodded.   
'Mindless fools...' He gave them a sharp look and got up from his seat. He walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood and her friends. Talking about how Potter can show off next time? How about faking your own death but this time...  
stay dead. And take this Mudblood with you and the weasel."  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly.  
Hermione, Ron and Harry's mouth dropped open.  
Ron's face turned red with anger. "I knew you wouldn't last long being good! The dark side called and you just ran back with open arms, was that it?  
You were just waiting and trying to get some useful information about us while you waited, weren't you? We thought of you as a friend! But once a Death Eater,  
always a Death Eater!"  
Hermione didn't say anything. She looked hurt. Harry said with menace, "Go away, Malfoy." He emphasized Malfoy. He was no longer their friend, Draco.  
Draco snorted again. "What's the use of being good? Lok at you. A Mudblood, a weasel and an orphan."   
He gave them a dirty look and went back to the Slytherin table.   
Ron, Harry and Hermione was still fuming and shocked. They thought that he was absolutely good now. He sincerely looked like he was good...  
  
All that day, Draco couldn't concentrate in class. He knew what he was doing. He was hurting Hermione and the others but it was what he had to do.  
He couldn't stand being so mean to Hermione... everytime he did it, felt like a stab in he heart.   
From now on he would leave her alone but he needed her to know that she didn't have to carry him as a weight anymore.  
He needed her to know that he didn't love her as much as he does.   
He didn't want to see her unhappy ever. That's why he had to get out of her life for good.   
Being around her was bliss and it's just hard when he's lying awake at night and he remmebers his past and his expectant future. And with Hermione   
in the picture, it just gets so confusing...  
'I know I'm letting her down and she'll be sad about it. But at least she'll forget me in time and only think of me as her enemy... her short - time friend...'  
He snaps back to attention when he sees Hermione enter the Potions classroom. 'I won't hurt her anymore...'   
After she sits down, she meets his gaze.   
'God, how I love her...'  
Realizing what he was doing was for the best, he glared at her and mouthed, "Filthy Mudblood."  
She inhaled sharply and glared back.  
'It's for the best...'  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I realized this is turning out to be really long... so I'll the rest will be in another chapter. Please r/r!! I'll really appreciate it! 


End file.
